


Ten Years

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [36]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, 10 years into the future





	

Ten years have passed. Ten long, exhausting years since the The Cure was used as a weapon, the Mutant Registration Act was introduced and the battle on Alcatraz.

Now there's a fragile peace between mutants and humans. There's no more open violence, no more discrimination, no more outright hate.

The Cure has been reformed to work better, be stronger, and it's not a weapon anymore, no longer a threat to those that want to keep their power.

Xaiver's School For Gifted Youngsters is still up and running with Storm at the helm. There are a few surprising teachers, Erik, James Madrox, Logan even, Wade Wilson. Mutants they met in many different battles in the beginning.

Everything's different, but it's better and Bobby wouldn't have it any other way because John is lying curled in his arms right now and there's no where else he'd rather be. 

It's been ten years, and they didn't go by easily, but it's the best future that they could have had.


End file.
